My letter
by Saiyura
Summary: Luffy talks, deep thought on how he feels about Zoro always fighting. Why Luffy gets hurt all the time, why he becomes so serious, and how at times, it seems he is a different person. Promises, and a broken dream. slight Suicide thoughts RR ZoLu squint


Any pain I feel, I know you will bear it also

Any fear I hold, quelling beneath my skin, you cut threw it to save me

I can't think of what I would be, or where I would have gone if you had not been with me, at my side threw it all

But now I feel, though it drifts slowly threw my mind each time I come close to dieing, that our time, our bond, is drifting apart.

Can you feel it, or do you deny it, thinking it is something to make your swords rust and loose that power that entices me?

I don't mind, really, as long at you become what you desire to be, but my dreams, they changed... I won't lie, but I feel it is meaningless now.

Can't you tell that I've been watching you, every time I fight, every time that blood of yours spills and paints the ground the color I fear?

Can't you be better? I probe, prod, and push you to excel... why must you push back, making it hard for me to except that fate wants me dead?

Is it really hard to see... Are you that dense that you can't feel my wandering eyes?

I have fallen, yes, when you saved me, when I was up there, when I called your name first.

I shouted it for you, only then realising i owed the honor to all my crew, even if those two did not hear, to know I was not sad at all.

That was when I excepted that I could die.

tell me, please, you must have noticed that each battle my wounds would grow?

That I became more searious as the days went by?

What am I to do, I know that the others might have noticed, but you... you seem so... so relentless to give up on the fact that I am... that I saved you...

_Captain_. What word, honor, and reason should I hold that now? _Captain_! Is that your mantra to keep me going, to remind me that... that you are my first mate? I appointed you, but...

_Captain_? Your voice always get worried.

I wont let you harm him. This is my fight. No! STOP IT! Please, do not push your self to save me anymore!

_CAPTAIN_! Enough! I am begging you...

I'm not a pirate, I wasn't looking for one piece... how could I say that so they will believe it... should I try to get amnesia? Should I actually kill myself?

It is torture every second I watch you...

**_KUMA_**! I did not let on that I knew, I didn't not tell or give any hints that I knew what you had done. Even Sanji, he knew, but he didn't know that ...

I_ will become the best swordsman, Luffy, you are going to be the pirate king, its a promise, okay._

**Neither of us can break it!** NOOO! Don't make me promise you that! Don't make me watch as... don't do this!

I can't stand this promise, but... I can't break it because you'll think little of me.

_**Zoro**_... How can I tell you that I am dead? That at louge Town, atop the execution plate form, when I told you '**Sorry, but I'm dead**' that I meant it.

That before Buggy came and pushed me down, trapped me.

That blade, yes, but I still lived! _WHY DID THAT LIGHTENING SAVE ME_!

**Zoro**... Sorry, but I can no longer be the pirate king, I gave up on that dream. I gave up on that dream for you.

I just want you to stay by my side, not wandering off, not '**almost**' or '**fatally**' dead.

Here's a new promise: **Don't die to save me? Don't die to give me a reason to fight, to take my own pain. Don't ever pull that stunt again.**

Your my Nakama. You all that seems to make me move forward.

My Nakama... _**Zoro**_, please?

But, there is something that I would like to know. Would you mind telling me?

Why do you do what you do for me? Why is it that you would go to such lengths to save me, a captain who can't swim, who finds trouble every turn around the ship.

Why do you understand me as if you and I knew each other longer then... then this pirate span?

Maybe... just maybe that is the reason I keep hunting down One Piece.

Is it to figure you out? After all, I have to understand my nakama, right?

Yeah, I'll figure you out, _**Zoro**_, I'll figure out how your mind works better then you do.

Only, I wont get lost... I hope. I say this with my geniun smile on my face.

I wounder why my Nakama look relieve? They look happy as they glance at me.

Even _**Zoro**_, he seems to be less tense now? what could have happend?

Maybe, just maybe, something happened while I was in thought.

I'll have to bother them then, but I know they wont mind. Their my Nakama.

Now, as the Sunny's captain and my First mate, _**Zoro**_, its time to start a new adventure.

One that wont envolve either of us dieing.

But, no promises. And no telling him, I am, after all, the Captain of this crew, so I'm telling you all not to tell **_Zoro _**that I'll be spying on him

But... why are they smiling, so happy, at me?

Mysterious questions, but, I won't mind, Sanji just finsihed Dinner!


End file.
